1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental tools and more particularly to a tooth crown remover.
It is sometimes necessary to remove a crown from a tooth in order to remove decayed portions of the tooth and replace the crown. Since the crown in place fits and completes the contour of the tooth, the old crown is usually difficult to remove.
This invention provides a hand held tool which will engage the edge of the crown overlapping the tooth and effectively remove it from the tooth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
I do not know of any patents disclosing a tooth crown remover.